Howlin' for my Baby
by MDuncan89
Summary: "And if you hear me howling, calling on my darling." Coven Redo where when Zoe first comes to the grand school of Miss Robichaux, she meets the coven's guard dog...literally.
1. Bitchcraft

**This idea came to me and has been itching in my head ever since. A lot of people had a big problem in what Kyle had become, from dying too quick and spent half the time in Coven mumbling around. To end up being the new Spalding on the very last episode. Well, I truly believe if Kyle was any other kind of creature people would be more accepting of it. Like a werewolf for example, Coven hinted like constantly that Kyle was the new "guard dog", in the teaser trailer it made you think he was a part of the school as well, if he was a werewolf it would be perfect! And so, this is born. And I hope you like them. Again…don't own anything. WARNING! There is a racial slur in this chapter, but I do not condone it. Racism is bad y'all for real.**

* * *

><p>She stood at the gate, her eyes going upward at the huge white building. <em>Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Ladies<em>, the sign on the gate said. A decoy really, for what this place really was. How she got here, it was a long and painful story. It started so innocent at first, she and her boyfriend decided that day since her mom was going to work late, that they would sneak out of school and fool around. It would have been their first time of course, but they've talked about it for a couple of weeks. It was all going to plan, but then…it went down so fat. The blood…the seizures…they called it a brain aneurysm, the worst the doctors had ever seen. Zoe was beside herself, she had no clue what happened. He seemed so healthy, he did track and smoked pot at parties. As if she wasn't down on herself enough, her mom decided after the funeral it was time for her to tell Zoe about what really happened.

As it turned out, she was a witch. The original bloodline of the Salem witches, turned out they were a real thing but got past the trials without a scratch. She was the most recent recorded one in the family; her great grandmother was one as well…even had the same power. Before Zoe could even register what was happening, her mom told her she had to send her to New Orleans.

"_There's a school there for girls like you_," she explained before the albino guards came crashing in and dragging her out of her room. "_I'm so sorry Zoe…but this is for the best!_"

So there she was, a train and car ride later…and she was at this so called school. When she stepped inside, it was just as white as the outside. She also noticed how empty it was…as if there was no soul around.

"Hello?" Zoe called out, a slight echo through the halls. Closer and closer she walked, trying to find some sign of life. Just then she noticed in the corner of her eye, a quick shadow. She jerked at the direction…but saw nothing. However, when she turned back around she was greeted with a cloaked figure wearing a bright red mask. She panicked, running toward the door but was quickly grabbed by another figure. Another one came soon after, both dragging her on top of a table as the first one climbed on top of her with a knife in hand.

"Thank you, oh Grand Master," it spoke as the other two held her down. "For giving us such a gracious gift. We sacrifice this vessel to you, to expand eternal life!"

"Get off me!" Zoe screamed, a gush of flames bursting through every candle in the room. This of course got the figure off her.

"Jesus Christ relax Sabrina," it spoke, pulling the mask off, the other two soon followed. "We were just giving you a new kid prank." The red mask was a blonde girl, with a very familiar face.

"Holy shit, you're…" Zoe began but was interrupted.

"Madison Montgomery, movie star," the blonde girl smirked.

"Bitch please," the left figure, revealed to be a large black girl. "When was the last time you actually made a movie?"

"Sorry we scared you," the right figure apologized, a shorter girl who appeared to be mentally challenged. "I'm Nan, she's Queenie." Referring to the left girl.

"Zoe," she mumbled, pulling her knees close to her chest.

"What the fuck is going on?!" A booming male voice caused Zoe to jump, looking to see the person who owned it…only to be taken aback. Standing at the doorway was a guy, looking like he was in his early 20's. He dressed in a black sweater and jeans, his arms crossed to show he had some muscle. Shaggy blonde hair, partial full lips that went with the cherub face. Huge, dark eyes they were almost black. Overall…he was _hot_.

"Hazing the new girl, no big deal," Madison shrugged a bit but the mystery guy seemed less than amused.

"You don't scare someone without knowing how high their instincts are; you almost had her burn the house!" He walked closer to the scene, looking at the girls with a scowl before turning back to Zoe. His face changed, turning more soft and sympathetic. "Sorry about that, are you okay?"

Zoe quick snapped out of it, quickly nodding with a slight blush. "Y-Yeah, I'm okay," she slowly hopped down from the table.

Mystery Guy smiled at her, taking her hand to help her off. "Good, I'm Kyle by the way. I'm in charge of security."

"He's our little guard dog," Madison spoke, getting a slight look from Kyle before his attention went back to Zoe. He was looking at her, sort of intently…it kinda made her uncomfortable at just how intense his stare seemed.

"Oh good, you arrived," another voice rang. This time it was an older woman around her 30's, long blonde hair dressed in black and white. "I'm Cordelia Foxx, I'm headmistress here. Welcome Zoe Benson to Miss Robichaux."

* * *

><p>"We are a dying breed," Cordelia explained to Zoe. All the girls were sitting down in the living room while Kyle leaned against the doorway. "Most people with the Salem bloodline refuse to procreate out of fear, you and the girls are the only ones left. We were lucky though, near the swamps there was a girl named Misty Day. She had the power of resurgence, most would see it as a gift…but people saw it as a curse. They dragged her, burned her at the stake. Thank God her gift kept her alive, and we were able to heal her and bring her here."<p>

"So…where is she?" Zoe asked, noticing she wasn't exactly there.

"She's out in the swamps being some gator queen," Madison snarled.

"She's gathering some herbs, but she will be back before dinner," Cordelia clarified. "Every witch is born with a different power. Madison has telekinesis…"

"I accidently killed a director by letting a light fall on his head," Madison explained. "So to cover it up my reps are telling the tabloids I'm off to rehab."

"I'm the human voodoo doll," Queenie chimed in. "I'm from the exact bloodline of Tituba herself." She smirked at that, as if she was proud.

"I'm clairvoyant," Nan stated then looked over at Kyle. "I can hear you pervert!" Zoe looked at her in confusion; she didn't hear a peep out of him. But when she turned at him he growled slightly trying to cover his face.

"When a witch starts to form more than two powers it's usually a sign that she is a candidate to be a Supreme. A Supreme is the head witch of the coven, the leader." Cordelia continued.

"Are you the Supreme?" Zoe asked, but Cordelia shook her head.

"Oh no, I'm just a witch that wants to teach you." She explained.

"She wants us to pin us down," Queenie mumbled.

"No, to help you control your powers. We live in dangerous times still; we are all we have left. But it can be done. You shouldn't be afraid Zoe…here; you can grow as a true witch."

* * *

><p>Later that night they all sat for dinner, true to Cordelia's word Misty came in right on cue as the butler served the food.<p>

"Spalding can't talk," Madison stated beforehand. "Got his tongue cut off. Hey Spalding, I'm curious, why did you get your tongue cut off? Did you do_ wicked_ things with it?" The butler named Spalding looked kinda like Riff Raff from Rocky Horror, but with a beard. He was very quiet, and came off kinda creepy. He just looked at the starlet and went back to his work.

"Hey Misty!" Nan smiled at the blonde girl. She looked slight older than the others, but younger than Cordelia. She dressed like she stepped out of Woodstock, with her flowed dress and dark feathers in her hair. She smiled at Nan then noticed Zoe, her smile widening.

"You're the new girl right?" She moved at the end of the table, Spalding fixing her plate. "I'm Misty; it's nice to finally meet you!"

"I'm Zoe," she smiled slightly. Misty went straight to eating, getting a look of disgust from Madison but she looked back at Zoe.

"So do you have any other kinds of clothing?" She asked. "Or is it your intent to look like The Gap?"

"Bitch why don't you shut the fuck up?" Queenie sneered. "Not everyone dresses like a rice bag!"

"Why don't you shut the fuck up you fat ass nigger?" Madison sneered back, only to scream out in sheer agony as she held her hand.

"Got something to say now?" Queenie threatened, turned out she stuck a fork through her hand, but only Madison got to feel it.

"Girls stop it!" Misty yelled. "Can't we eat like normal people?! You're giving Zoe a bad first impression."

"Says the country bumpkin…who doesn't have table manners **OW**!"

"You don't know when to shut up do you?" Queenie twisted the fork.

"Queenie," Cordelia came in, taking her seat at the table. "You can stop that now." She sneered, but she pulled the fork out. Madison rubbed her hand, giving Queenie a dirty look.

"You're going to find love again," Nan suddenly blurted to Zoe. "A strange and unexpected one." Zoe looked at Nan as if she just grew a second head.

"She does that sometimes," Misty stated. "Sometimes when the premonitions come to her she can't help it." Zoe nodded a bit, going back to her food. Madison was quick to recover it seemed, soon she was on her phone texting like crazy.

"There's a party tonight," she stated to Zoe. "And since we're now roommates and the lack of brains you're the only one capable of being my best friend."

With Madison it was so hard to read her, she had no idea if she was really insulted her or not.

"I have nothing to wear for a party…" Zoe stated.

"I'll let you borrow something," Madison waved it off.

"Don't go," Nan warned. "Something bad is going to happen there…" Madison just scoffed at her.

"The only thing that would happen is no good booze are there," she turned to Cordelia, giving her a sweet yet fake smile. "May Zoe and I go?"

"You know curfew is at 11," she stated but didn't look at her plate. "Otherwise I'll have Kyle look for you."

"We'll be back at a decent hour…I promise." Madison got up, dragging Zoe with her.

When the girls got dressed and left, Cordelia was at the window watching them.

"Kyle," she spoke, the blonde man walking right behind her. "I want you to follow them, Madison is one thing…but Zoe is different. Make sure they are safe." Kyle nodded, walking out the room.

* * *

><p>Once they got to the party, Madison disappeared and Zoe was left to her own devices. She felt awkward as it was, wearing a dress that was too short and tight. Feeling some eyes on her was worse, after what happened with her boyfriend to processing all this witch stuff…she wasn't very confident.<p>

"Hey…" a voice spoke to her, causing her to turn. "I noticed you walking around kinda awkward…are you alright?" It was your standard college guy; she gave him a small smile and a nod.

"Yeah uh…first collage party," she replied getting a laugh from the guy.

"I'm Luke," he introduced himself. "This is my first party too, just kinda moved here."

"Oh really? Me too!" Zoe's smile got wider. For a while, she forgot what all that happened. As far as she was concerned she was just having a good time with a nice guy.

"Hey Zoe um," Luke began, smiling kinda nervous. "I was sort of wondering if um…if I can have your number?" Zoe's eyes widened, the crash of reality came in. Before it all, she would have said yes…but now…now it was different. She killed people, in the most intimate of times. She had nothing to give, and she had to tell him so.

"Look Luke…I like you and all," Zoe began.

"Zoe!" The familiar voice of Kyle came through the loud noise, causing her to shake by surprise.

"Kyle!" She yelled back. "What are you doing here?"

"It's time to go," he just stated, looking at Luke. Luke held his hands up, a look of understanding.

"I get it man, sorry…I thought she didn't have a boyfriend," Luke said. Zoe was about to shake her head, no…no Kyle wasn't her boyfriend!

"It's alright, easy mistake," Kyle smiled at Luke, causing Zoe to look at him in shock. What was he doing?

"It was nice talking to you Zoe, take care," Luke gave her a smile, before turning back to the crowd. One he turned Zoe looked at Kyle in shock.

"Boyfriend?" She asked, but it was clear Kyle didn't want to talk about that right now.

"Where's Madison?" He asked, Zoe shook her head with a shrug.

"She's went MIA the minute we got here," Zoe explained. Kyle's head jerked, doing something that seemed like he was…_sniffing_.

"Zoe, I want you to go back to the school…now," he instructed, even looked at her to show her he was not kidding. "Go." Zoe had no idea was going on…but she did as he was told, walking through the crowd and out of the building. She went straight back to the school, walking in and into her room. She figured, Madison was drunk of something and thought nothing of it. She even changed and went to bed, only to wake at the sound of the door opening and the heavy footsteps of Kyle's shoes. There was a cast of a shadow, showing Kyle having Madison in his arms and tucking her in but Zoe didn't move. For all he knew, she was still asleep.

When she woke the next morning, Madison acted as if nothing had happened. She was still the same as she was last night. So did Kyle…neither one talked about what happened…but the news did.

* * *

><p>"<em>Five members of the Kappa Di frat house, were found brutally murdered last night. According to reports the bus stopped on the countryside when they were brutally attacked by what appeared to be animal related. We will keep an eye on the story for more information, but the university has already scheduled a memorial service for the students<em>."

Zoe stared at the TV, her eyes widened in shock. Animal related? What did that mean? What did Kyle do?

"My, my, nice touch there," a voice broke her out of focus. A strange woman came walking in the kitchen, completely dressed in black. She was talking to Kyle, who was leaning against the counter drinking a cup of coffee. She noticed how Kyle was looking at her, a mixture of anger…and fear. "You have to be careful though…we all know your kind gets a bit sloppy, especially around full moon."

"Who the fuck are you?" Queenie spoke.

"Ah, I see my dear daughter has not mentioned anything about me. I'm Fiona…I'm your Supreme." She lit up a cigarette, her attention now to Madison.

"You know, you're not going to have the guard protect you for long. You're sloppy, you have no means to know a true witch's instinct."

"Go you hell you old bitch," Madison muttered, but was quickly met by the wall as Fiona waved her hand and she went flying.

"We're going on a field trip," she announced. "Wear something black."

* * *

><p>They walked down the streets of New Orleans, telling them about the former hideouts. Only to make a pit stop at an attraction. The attraction was bizarre, something about a woman who killed her own slaves for their blood. As if she was some sort of vampire. To Zoe and the rest it had nothing to do with witchcraft.<p>

"But it does," Fiona explained. "This deals with witchcraft more than your little minds can possibly imagine." They stayed for a while, before heading back. Later on that night, Zoe was heading upstairs when she heard something, muffling. Curious she walked closer to the destination, down to the green room where Cordelia held her potions lessons.

"Come on…please…I wanna feel something, let me feel something…"

It was Madison's voice; Zoe peeked around the corner to see her and Kyle together. She was rubbing all over him while it looked like he was trying to keep her at arm's length.

"Come on…you know you want to…" Madison begged, her hand moving in front of his pants. "You want it…I want it…"

"Madison, you were attacked last night…" Kyle reasoned.

"That's when you come in and make it better…come on baby…" she begged again, sinking onto her knees and yanking his jeans down. Zoe's eyes widened, turning around to not see anymore. The sounds of Kyle's heaving breathing and the wet slurping sounds echoed. Zoe felt sick for some reason; she had to get out of there. She didn't know why, she hardly knew the guy…and she figured why not? It would make sense if they were together. But Madison was attacked? Was that why Kyle told her to leave that night? Zoe couldn't think that…she had to not think completely.

This place was a fucking weird nightmare!

**I hope you guys like it, reviews are love!**


	2. Bird in Flight

**If I really owned American Horror Story, I wouldn't give certain people jobs.**

* * *

><p>It was a new day; Zoe was awoken by the sound of birds chirping at the window. Madison was strutting around in her underwear as she was "getting ready" for classes. She noticed she had bruises…but Zoe didn't ask. Whether it was from the attack from the party or Kyle…it was really none of her business. The door knocked by the time Zoe got from bed and into the bathroom.<p>

"Madison, some men are here to talk to you," the voice of Cordelia could be heard.

"Oh really? Are they cute?" Madison teased, but it seemed Cordelia was not amused.

"They're the police," came the stern reply. "They have questions about the party from the night before."

There was a silence, then Madison replied. "Alright, should I go downstairs like this?" Referring to her underwear.

"Just get downstairs Madison," Cordelia replied and it seemed she had left.

By the time Zoe was finished getting ready and went downstairs, she noticed everyone in Cordelia's office. It wasn't just Madison…Kyle was in there too. Zoe began to feel nervous, were they caught in something? Should she speak up?

"Hey Zoe!" Misty's voice snapped her out of it. "Are you settling in okay? I didn't get a chance to ask."

"O-Oh yeah…settling fine," Zoe nodded, looking back at the scene. Misty noticed it too.

"It's gonna be alright, 'Delia knows what she's doing," she convinced her then gently took her hand. "Come on, I wanna show you something." Zoe looked at her confused at first, but she followed close behind. "I remember when 'Delia and Miss. Myrtle found me…I was so scared. I mean, I had no real education or anything. Plus getting burned by your own family kinda does something to you. But they showed me the truth about what I really am…they helped me a lot. And they're gonna help you too."

They walked up the stairs to what seemed like Misty's room, it sort of looked like Earthbound Trading exploded in there. Zoe had to admit, she kinda liked it in there. Misty rushed over to her record player, turning it on and music began to play.

"Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night

And wouldn't you love to love her?"

Misty sang softy along to the music, her head swaying to the music. Zoe slowly sat next to her on the bed, trying to figure out exactly who this was.

"Um…who's this?" She asked, feeling sort of stupid.

"Who is this? Who is…it's Fleetwood Mac!" Misty shouted. "Stevie Nick is my hero."

"You mean…the music mentor from American Idol?" Zoe asked, but quickly found out Misty had no idea what she was talking about.

"Stevie Nicks…The White Witch," Misty replied, quickly taking her hands in her's. "Close your eyes, and just listen." Zoe watched her closing her eyes, taking some time to do the same. She kinda had to admit, this music was actually really good. Wasn't exactly Lana Del Ray…but pretty close. "Doesn't this just feel like…it's just penetrating your soul? Show your deepest thoughts and feelings?"

"Yeah…totally," Zoe replied, and she meant that. When she opened her eyes, she noticed Misty had already had her's open…and was getting kinda close. Was she…was she coming onto her?

"Cordelia says to come down stairs!" Queenie yelled, causing Zoe to jump. Misty sighed, but kept looking at her.

"We can hang out some more right?" Misty asked, as if she was asking for permission.

"Yeah…sure!" Zoe stood up and nodded. "I mean…I kinda hate hanging out with Madison."

"Madison is a dark soul," Misty replied. "All she cares about is power instead of really understanding herself. Don't worry, I'll protect you." Zoe looked up at Misty, a smile spreading across her face. She wasn't going to judge Misty, Zoe kissed a girl a time or two…besides she meant what she said. She really rather hang out with her than another moment with Madison.

"Girls, we have new teachers gracing us!" Cordelia announced, Fiona sitting close by lighting her cigarette. "As you know my mother Fiona, who is our coven's Supreme. But also, I would like to introduce you to Miss. Daphne." A woman came in, looking as if she was still dressed in the Civil War. "She's going to teach you…"

"History," Fiona spoke up.

"Yes…History. Please make Miss. Daphne welcomed." Cordelia continued.

"Get that nigger out of here!" The woman yelled, pointing at Queenie. "She don't need to be here with us! She should be serving!"

"The fuck did you just say?!" Queenie shouted, but Fiona beat her to the punch. A wave of her hand, and the woman went flying.

"While you are here to teach the girls…" Fiona slowly stood up, walking over to her. "The one thing I will not allow, is a racist. You need to get with the times…and fast. For the one thing you will learn, and all the rest of you will learn. That the one thing you need to fear, in this miserable existence, is me." The woman stumbled up, looking at Fiona…but collected herself.

"I apologize," she spoke, with a slight bow. "I didn't think."

"Well the point is you did, now…if you excuse me. I have another meeting to attend to…" she strutted off. Cordelia sighed a bit and went over to the other woman.

"Maybe you should rest; this is your first day." Cordelia guided Daphne up the stairs where Spalding was waiting for her. "Spalding will show you to your room. Girls, why don't we learn a bit about resurrection hm?"

Zoe learned fast, that the teachings were a lot hands on. Misty was the example, a dead bird laying on the table. She closed her eyes, her hands over the bird…when it began to move and flew away.

"While resurrection if one of the natural powers, it can be used in spells as well. But you have to be careful with that sort of thing. Once you bring something to life…they may never come back the same as before. That's why we do small things for this practice…birds, rats, and bugs. Turn your pages to page 73 and assign to your stations."

It was a process, while Misty had it down pat obviously. The rest of them struggled, especially Zoe.

"You're focusing too much," Cordelia tried to explain to her. "Don't think too much, just let the energy flow through you."

"Maybe since because her snatch kills people she can't revive." Madison snickered, getting various nasty looks. Zoe sort of felt defeated; she couldn't help but feel Madison may have a point. But, after classes were over and they had their dinner later on that day. Zoe went back to the greenhouse and grabbed a dead bird from the collection.

* * *

><p>"Okay, you got this…" Zoe muttered to herself, flipping the pages to the spell and held her hands over the bird. She closed her eyes, chanting softly to herself. Don't think…just feel…she kept reminding herself, and she thought she had it. But all the bird did was jump…but not alive.<p>

"Shit!" She yelled, flicking the dead thing away clearly frustrated.

"When they tried to levitate Misty almost went through the ceiling she flew up so fast," Kyle's voice echoed through the room causing Zoe to look up with a slight blush. "Sorry, I kinda like to watch magic work."

"Yeah well…I don't think I'm cut out for it," she muttered, placing the supplies back.

"No one gets it the first time," Kyle explained walking closer. "It just takes time…and who knows. You might shock them all once your powers come to light."

Zoe just scoffed shaking her head. "Doubt it, I'm the killer snatch remember?" She figured her power was talked about, and made fun of. "I mean, everyone has a powers that is actually a power…I got nothing."

"Cordelia doesn't have real powers either you know," Kyle pointed out. "Powers don't make you…it's how you try to grow. If she didn't think that…she wouldn't try to help you." By then he was standing next to her. "Don't second guess yourself, you only just begun." Zoe looked up at him, and noticed he was looking at her the same way he helped her off the table.

"Thanks I guess," she muttered with a nod before walking toward the door.

"Hey!" Kyle called for her, catching up with her. "You wanna do something? Get your mind off the day? I know a place downtown; they make the best gator bites. But don't tell Misty that she'll kill me."

"Oh no, I'm okay…you don't have to feel sorry for me," Zoe replied.

"I'm not feeling sorry for you," Kyle looked at her. "I just wanna hang out with you is all."

"You do?" Zoe asked, looking slightly shocked. If he was with Madison…why did he want to hang out with her?

"Well…yeah is that so shocking?" He asked with a slight laugh. "I'm not all serious you know. I can actually be fun if people would give me the chance." He took a step away from her with a slight nod. "Come on…you need a real tour of the city." Zoe looked at him, then sighed. She had to admit, she needed to get her mind off things. And what would it hurt? Maybe he was just being friendly. So she agreed, and she couldn't help but laugh from his huge childlike smile.

She had to admit, New Orleans was much more beautiful by night time. The whole street was bar after bar. People laughing and having a good time. They stopped by a small diner type place, sitting in a booth and ordered.

"So," Kyle began taking a sip of sweet tea. "Is this too big of a culture shock for you? Kinda a long way from Jacksonville."

"It's a bit different yeah," Zoe replied as she played with her straw. "It kinda reminds of when my parents drove us through St. Augustine before we went to Orlando. We stopped at this attraction; it said this place was where the fountain of youth was. I took one sip…God it was so nasty. It smelled like rotten eggs like no lie."

"Shit really? Well don't sip the coast water here then. You might grow gills," Kyle laughed as the waitress came with the gator bites. "Okay, take one bite and tell me you're not in love." Zoe took one, biting it and chewed.

"It kinda tastes like fishy chicken," Zoe replied. "But it's pretty good."

"See? I told you!" Kyle smiled, taking a few bites himself. "I got some breath mints in my pocket. I came back one night after having some and Misty had a pure heart attack. Gave me this whole lector how could a child of nature eat one of nature's gifts. To which I replied well…wolves do eat meat so."

"So…you're a werewolf? Like a real one?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, but not the over big ones like in those Twilight books. That always pissed me off," Kyle replied. "But I'm not a ticking time bomb either. It's sort of like a…a mutation. Like some people have one blue eye one brown eye, some people are born really short. I was born with wolf characteristics. We can transform anytime we like, we have heightened senses. But, when the full moon does come our wolf side comes out really strong so." Zoe could only nod, taking another bite.

"Can I ask a stupid question? At the party, you didn't correct Luke when he thought you were my boyfriend…how come?" She asked.

"Well, didn't want to come off odd, like na I'm not her boyfriend I'm the bodyguard. Besides, I figure that would help you get away from an awkward situation." He replied, Zoe ah'ed.

"Is Madison alright?" She asked, she watched his demeanor change. Giving her a slow nod.

"Some frat guys got fresh with her is all," he replied.

"Is that why they're dead?" She asked further. Kyle looked at her, sighing a bit.

"I'm not proud of it, but sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do," Kyle replied before he took a sip of his drink.

"Oh no…I don't judge or anything. But everything is alright now right?"

"Oh yeah totally," Kyle's smile came back as a form of reassurance. "Some cops came for questioning and Cordelia sorted it out. You've got nothing to worry about." Zoe nodded in reply feeling slightly better and went back to the bites. When they came back, Kyle walked with her all the way to the door.

"I had a good time, thanks," Zoe smiled.

"It's no problem, I'm here whenever you need something okay?" Kyle smiled back at her, that was when the look came back. They stood there for a while, as if they were lost in the moment. She did notice he was stepping closer to her, but she was so lost in his dark eyes she almost didn't care. The door flung open, Madison standing in it.

"Aw are we getting an escort to the room?" Madison smirked. "Well it is good you're here though Kyle. I was coming down to see you anyway…" Zoe felt sick, reminded once again the relationship Kyle had.

"Thanks Kyle," she muttered, sliding in the room and closing the door. She didn't notice Kyle's look of hurt and sadness, but Madison was already on him like white on rice.

"Madison," Kyle pulled her gently away. "I'm tired; I think you should rest too hm?" Madison just scoffed at that.

"Yeah right, I'm not dressed up for nothing. If we're not gonna have fun I'm going out. See ya." She strutted off, leaving Kyle to a closed door. He wanted to knock on it, explain to Zoe it wasn't what it seemed. But he just sighed, leaving the door. Zoe heard the footsteps, trying not to let the tears fall.

She was such a fucking idiot.

**Hope you like it! Reviews are love.**


	3. The Replacements

**Is everyone liking this? Yeah? Well here's more!**

* * *

><p>"Lindsay and Stevie didn't really find their voice until they joined Fleetwood Mac. One always finds themselves once they find their tribe, I know I've found mine." It was a pretty slow day at the school; the classes were short with Cordelia going to hospital appointments with her husband Hank. Fiona was constantly out doing something, God only knows what. And the new teacher Daphne did nothing but yell at Queenie and reminisce about how the Civil War was. Which to the girls seemed so odd, she must have been a real buff for it. Needless to say, the girls were on their own. Zoe and Misty were hanging out in her room, staring up at the celling as "Sarah" played on her record player.<p>

"Have you ever thought where we go after we get done here?" Zoe asked, looking over at Misty. The blonde just shrugged shaking her head.

"Never really thought about it, I just figured we go out and do whatever. I know when I'm done I'm going to live in the swamps…be at one with nature. What about you?" She looked at Zoe, Zoe just did the same shrug and head shake.

"I have no clue, I don't even know if I can last here," Zoe spoke.

"What do you mean?" Misty turned to her side looking at her. "You got this; I mean…I feel it, deep in my bones. I can't explain it but…it's like a vibration whenever you try magic. It's there Zoe; the right moment hasn't come along yet!" Zoe could only nod, but she still didn't believe it. She could hear footsteps; Kyle was passing by the door. He looked in the room, but Zoe was quick to jerk her head to not look at him.

"Hey girls," Kyle greeted, Misty smiled with a wave. He looked at Zoe, hoping maybe she'd turn around, then walked out of view.

"He's so nice," Misty commented. "I just hate that he's so alone…I don't know what I'd do if I was in his shoes."

Zoe looked at her with a raised brow. "What do you mean?"

"You don't know?" Misty looked at her, then sat up straight on the bed. "He's almost the last of his kind, those poor people…wiped out by hunters because of what they were. I just don't understand it! Why are people so afraid about something so natural? Like us, what we are goes back as old as time. God and this Christian bullshit, it's stupid. The earth created everything; our powers come from the earth's energy." Misty was the biggest hippie Zoe had ever met, but she did make a valid point. What they were, what Kyle was…it was so hard to explain.

"I'm starving; we should go downstairs and see if there's still some breakfast left." Misty hopped off and gently pulled Zoe up from the bed. When they came down the stairs Kyle was down there pouring a cup of coffee. Zoe could feel his eyes on him, but she couldn't look at him…it would hurt too much. She just sat down on the table while Misty was grabbing all the bagels.

"I'm supposed to go down to the swamps to grab some stuff for Cordelia, maybe you wanna come with me?" She asked Zoe as she sat down next to her, even offered her a bagel. Zoe just nodded with a smile, telling her it would be okay. Just then she noticed Spalding slinking close to Kyle, he leaned toward him and knocked on the counter in some sort of pattern. She figured that was his only way to communicate, because Kyle looked at him in a mixture of disbelief and…anger?

"You sure?" He asked, Spalding simply nodded in reply. Kyle downed the coffee in one hot gulp, slamming the mug on the counter and stormed out of the room.

"Oh no," Misty mumbled.

"What is it?" Zoe asked.

"Well, remember when I said he is almost the last? Well…there's him and his mama. But from what I understand she is not a very nice lady." Misty explained, taking a bite of her bagel. This peeked Zoe's curiosity, she got up to see what was going on. Turned out she wasn't alone, for Nan was already at the window.

"Why is she here?" Zoe asked Nan.

"Either two things, she needs money or needs him," Nan stated, but she looked disgusted. Zoe just looked at the window to see the scene. The woman looked rough to say the least, her long red hair was frazzled and all over the place. Her clothes looked really dirty, and she had pure bags under her eyes.

"I thought Myrtle told you not to come back here ever again," Kyle's voice was full of venom.

"Kyle baby…it's so good to see you!" The woman smiled, trying to reach out for him but he pulled away from her grasp.

"Just tell me what you want and fuck off," Kyle demanded. The woman began scratching her arm, squirming around like she was about to jump out of her skin.

"That asshole of a landlord is about to kick me out and I need some cash." She giggled, but it was really odd. She had the signs of a drug addict, more so with her strange behavior. Kyle turned back to the house and up the stairs, when he came back down he had a handful of money. He walked to the fence and handed her the money.

"There, now get the hell out of here," he told her.

"Oh Kyle! Thank you, you're too kind to your mama…" she tried to reach out again and he pulled away once again. "I miss you…I was sort of hoping you'd come home by now."

"Why the hell would I want to go back with you?" He asked.

She looked at him in disbelief and hurt. "Because we're family, we have to stick together as a pack."

"We're not a pack," he growled at her. "That pack was wiped out, and as far as I'm concerned I don't have a mother. Now get outta here, now."

She whimpered, hanging her head down in defeat. "You're nothing more than a pet to them," she told him clinching the money. "You'll have to come back to me…you have to!" Kyle to another step, his growl getting louder which made her shrink away and run off. He turned back and went in, going back upstairs without looking at anyone.

"Go up there," Nan nudged Zoe.

"Me? Where's Madison, shouldn't she be the one going to him?" She asked, which made Nan laugh as if she told the greatest joke.

"Go up there dumbass!" Nan demanded, Zoe looked at her in shock but she just walked off as if it was nothing. Zoe looked up the stairs, then back where Nan walked off to. Madison was God knows where, you would think her boyfriend was her top priority. Plus what did Nan know? Zoe rolled her eyes, stepping out of the school and out the gate. She needed a break from this place. As she walked down the sidewalk she thought she heard her name being called.

"Zoe! Hey Zoe!"

Zoe turned; shocked to see that it was the guy from the party.

"Luke? Hey!" Zoe smiled, walking toward him.

"Hey, I didn't know you lived around here," Luke smiled.

"I actually go to school here, Miss Roubichaux's." Zoe pointed at the big building.

"Oh wow, it's it like a private academy?" He asked.

"Eh you could say that," Zoe shrugged. "Where do you live?"

"Oh I live two houses from here," he pointed to the left. "Where are you going? Meeting your boyfriend?"

"What? Oh no…no it's not like-"

"Hey Zoe who's that?!" Queenie voice could be heard from the upstairs balcony. Zoe looked up, seeing all the girls standing there watching them. Nan looked annoyed while Madison looked intrigued.

"Yeah, share the eye candy around," Madison smirked. Zoe couldn't believe what she had heard…why would she say that when she had Kyle?

"Classmates?" Luke asked, Zoe just laughed. But when she looked back up she noticed Kyle did in fact join the scene, looking less than thrilled. "I guess I'll have to talk to you later huh? I mean…if your boyfriend don't mind."

"He's not my boyfriend," Zoe shook her head, unaware Kyle turned and left the moment she said that, Nan close behind. "He just protects us…security."

"Oh…okay?" Luke raised a brow then laughed. "So um…we can still hang out right?"

"Oh yeah! Totally, you know where I am." Zoe laughed again, Luke smiled.

"Great! I'll see you later then," Luke smiled, walking back down the street. Zoe smiled a bit; Luke was such a sweet guy…so normal.

"You do realize you two can't do it right? But, at least he'll die happy if you did," Madison smirked, strutting back into the house. Zoe sighed, turning her head and went into the opposite direction. She spent most of her time in the city, walking around the historic street. She even went as brave as walking through the graveyard, everyone warned it was in a bad part of the neighborhood…but Zoe knew if her power ever came in handy, it would be then. However, when she was walking back toward the school past a few run down houses, she noticed a familiar face. It was Kyle's mother, smoking what seemed like a…pipe of some kind. The woman noticed her too, looking at her and she blew a cloud of smoke.

"You're from that school," she stated. "I know what you witches look like."

"Um…yeah, you're Kyle's mom right?" Zoe thought she could strike conversation; after all she was raised not to be rude.

"You could say that, but Kyle doesn't seem to want to do anything with me. Do you want to come inside? I can give you something to drink."

"Oh um, I was heading back to school. It'll be dinner so I can't stay out much longer," Zoe insisted.

"It won't take long I promise," Kyle's mom smiled. "Come on." Zoe felt a bit uneasy, but she walked up to the house and inside. She sat on the couch, well what was left of a chair. The house itself was sort of…unkept.

"Sorry about the place," she commented, coming from the kitchen with a glass of water. "Here you go."

"Oh um, thanks," Zoe smiled taking the water.

"You wanna hit?" She offered the pipe, but Zoe quickly declined. "So are you a new student?"

"Um, yeah…I just started like three days ago," Zoe took a sip of the water, it tasted sort of funny but didn't think anything of it. "I'm struggling a bit…but Kyle has been helpful."

"Kyle is a good boy, he always was. He has the true markings of an Alpha, I'm sure he has already told you what he is." Zoe nodded. "His dad was a no good son of a bitch, ran off with some skanky pup and ended up getting killed by a hunter. Kyle saved me from killing myself, he was my saving grace. I tried the best I could, connect him to his kind. And then suddenly some ugly witch takes him away."

Zoe began to notice something was off, she was feeling uneasy…like she was having a small panic attack.

"At first I figured it would be best, I couldn't hold a job…he can have a job and raise some money for us to live on. But he never did, kept saying he was never coming home. What would you people know anyway? You don't know shit about pack…about real family. Your own family deserts you and puts you alone to some school!"

The panic feeling kept getting worse, then she noticed something…the water. There was something in the water.

"I'm the only thing he has of his kind, all the pack has been killed…he needs me and I need him. Oh, the feeling should pass soon. Nothing personal, just to give those cunts a lesson. They take someone from me…I take someone from them."

Zoe rushed out through the door, running as fast as she could toward the school. The feeling was getting stronger and stronger; her heart feeling like it was beating a hundred miles an hour. She flung the gates open, her vision was getting shaking and blurry. She noticed someone was there, coming toward her, but she couldn't hold it anymore, and her world went black.

* * *

><p>"Zoe? Zoe…come please wake up."<p>

"Maybe she's dead…"

"No! Don't say that, she's breathing…there wasn't enough to do that."

Zoe's eyes began to flutter open, her vision still a bit blurry but she noticed there was a bright light and some figures.

"She's opening her eyes…oh thank the heavens!" The sound of Misty's voice came through clearly, feeling her weight on her in a hug.

"Misty get off her! She might spew for all we know!" Queenie yelled. Misty pulled away, just enough for Zoe to groan and try to get up.

"Stay still Zoe," Cordelia spoke gently, placing a cool rag on her forehead. "You need to save your strength.

"What…What happened?" Zoe's voice was groggy.

"You were drugged Zoe, enough meth to kill an elephant. Luckily we pumped it out of your stomach in time." Cordelia explained gently patting her cheeks. "All you have to do is rest, don't make any sudden movements."

"Meth?" Zoe let the thought process, trying to figure it all out. Suddenly, she remembered. Kyle's mother…the water. "I…I was walking back to the school…I saw Kyle's mom and she…she invited me in."

"We know…that woman has been a complete burden for years. You didn't know, but I assure you…we will fix this all out. Now sleep, I'll get Spalding to give you some soup later okay?" Though Cordelia left, the girls still stayed behind…except a certain girl.

"We're just so glad you're okay!" Misty held her hand, tears in her eyes. "We thought we lost you…you were shaking and foaming at the mouth…it was the scariest thing I've ever saw!"

"I don't know who was more freaked though, Misty or Kyle. That boy looked like he was going to rip at the seams." Queenie commented.

"Wait…Kyle?" Zoe mumbled.

"Yeah, he was the one who grabbed you outside and took you in. I never saw him like that though; boy was he pissed when he found out what really happened to you." Queenie replied, Zoe noticed Nan, looking at her in a sort of 'I told you so' sort of look.

"Where is he?" Zoe asked.

"Out, Cordelia told him to get some stuff for you while he tried to calm down," Misty gently brushed her hair. "We should let you sleep, come on guys." Queenie and Misty walked out, but Nan remained.

"You like him," she stated. Zoe looked at her through hooded eyes.

"You know, it's kinda rude to listen into people's heads," Zoe commented.

"I've tried that, that's why I wear headphones. He likes you too so you should learn to listen to me." She finally walked away, Zoe just grumbled and fell back to sleep. When she woke up for the second time, she smelled some hot soup…chicken noodle. Her eyes fluttered, turning her head to see Kyle sitting right next to her. He was hunched over, as if he was praying. His eyes shot toward her; seeing she was awake he sat up straight.

"Hey…"

"Hey," Zoe grumbled, moving to sit up. Kyle went on alert, making sure she didn't fall over before grabbing a bowl of soup.

"Hope you like Chicken Noodle, Spalding was going to make broth but I keep telling him broth doesn't help all the time." He scooped a spoonful, carefully headed it over to Zoe for her to take a bite. She chewed a few times, swallowing and letting the warm liquid run down her throat.

"It's pretty good," she smiled a bit.

"Miss Myrtle taught me that," he told her with a small smile. "The red head that brought you here, she's a real sweet lady." His smile turned into a frown, looking at Zoe with such heartache and sadness. "I'm so sorry Zoe…"

"You didn't know Kyle, it's okay," Zoe assured him.

"No it's not okay, I always knew that bitch wouldn't let me go. I could go to the ends of the earth and I'd never get rid of her!" He growled, then took a deep breath. "I'm going to make things right Zoe…I swear to God."

"Kyle…seriously it's fine," Zoe assured him. "It was my stupid fault; you'd think I'd learn not to talk to strangers with their meth right?" She made a small laugh, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, for Kyle smiled just a tad before getting her another spoonful. "I can handle it myself you know…not paralyzed or anything."

"I know, but I wanna do it. Makes me know I'm doing something to help you in the situation. I also got something for you," he put the bowl down, grabbing a small book. "I noticed you've been reading some of the books in the library and…I thought you'd like some books of your own." Zoe looked at the title, a small gasp escaping her. It was Running With Scissors, Zoe had always wanted to read that book ever since she saw the movie.

"Kyle…how did you know?" Zoe asked.

"Nan told me," he simply shrugged. "So you can feel more at home in your section of the world."

"Thanks, this means a lot," Zoe nodded, holding the book close to her heart. Kyle's face looked so relieved in that moment, his huge dark eyes softened.

"I'm glad…" his voice soft, licking his lips a bit. "I should leave you to rest and read. The soup and ginger ale is right on the bed side when you need it okay?" He slowly stood up, tucking his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I'm glad you're okay….I don't know what I'd do if you were gone." Zoe looked at him, their eyes locked in that moment. God, why did she keep doing this to herself? He and Madison had something going, it was obvious. Besides, she couldn't be intimate with him…she couldn't be intimate with anyone.

"You rest Zoe," Kyle smiled, walking out the room and leaving her alone with her thoughts. She needed to distract herself, and everything Kyle gave her was not helping. He was so kind to her, so sweet. What was worse, was what Nan said about him liking her. She meant in a platonic was for sure…she had to be!

* * *

><p>"I'll be right back going for a walk," he told them as he walked out of the building. His steps had purpose, his eyes sharp and focused onto his destination. After he banged on the door a couple of times, his mother opened the door. She looked shocked at first, then tears began to well up.<p>

"You came home!" She cried, but was soon greeted with a deep growl and a huge hand wrapped around her throat as they walked inside the house.

"You disgusting little shit," Kyle sneered, hearing her choke for breath as they walked to the back of the house…toward his old room. He needed a place where they couldn't be really seen. "Slinking around like some stray is one thing, but you have gone too far. You have no fucking idea, what you have done!"

"They took you away from me!" She screamed.

"They saved me from you!" Kyle yelled louder. "Myrtle and Cordelia are more of mothers in their entire being, then you have in your slimy little finger!" He threw her to the ground, hovering over her. "You, are the one that took something. You took my childhood…my innocence. You made those men beat and bite me to a pulp, and then you…you did those things to me!"

"I needed you; I didn't mean it to happen. I swear!" She held her hand in defense. "I was so lost…and you were my only light…but baby, you know you needed it just as much as I did…"

"_**I was 9 years old**_!" He roared, causing her to shrink. "If they never found me I would have been nothing more than a wild animal. They have given me more then you could possibly imagine, an education…a _home_. They are my pack, you're nothing but a mangy bitch who wants to be doped up then actually do anything!" She whimpered, holding her hands in surrender until she peeked up.

"I'm sorry Kyle, I'm so sorry. I'll change…I swear I'll change! I'll…I'll quit the dope, I'll get a job! But Kyle…you need me. I'm the only link you have to what you are."

"You're nothing to me," Kyle muttered. "I tried so hard not to come back here, but you hurt Zoe. And I cannot allow that."

"What? That witch?" Kyle's mother began to stand up. "You fucking her? Huh? You, breeding with those bitches. Treating us like their god damn pets. What she got that I ain't got huh? What can she give you…that I have never given you before? Yeah, I tried to kill her…and I wish I gave her more."

That was it, he snapped in that moment. He backhanded her, the impact making her fall to the ground. His growls were deep and dangerous, his eyes growing darker and darker by the second…before he striked in a roar.

* * *

><p>She slowly moved from the bed, holding the bedpost to rise onto her feet. Her legs were weak…but enough standing gained some strength. She took her time, walking out the room and down the stairs. There was no sign of anyone, no Kyle…no Cordelia…not even Misty. Even when she made it to the kitchen, there was not a peep.<p>

"Where is everyone?" She muttered to herself, looking at the wall clock. It was only 8…surely no one had gone off to bed yet. She sat near the kitchen table; the feeling to sit was great. As she sat however, she began to think. About Kyle…Kyle's mom to be exact. She almost died because of her…why the hell would she do that? It was crazy…stupid even. But Zoe couldn't just sit by; she had to go back…she had to find her.

It took her a while at first, but the walking gained the strength of her legs more and more. Walking at night to the 9th District seemed almost ludicrous, but Zoe didn't really have anything to lose. She was almost killed today already, what could be worse? When she made it there however…she noticed something was off. There was an eerie feeling in the air; a chill ran through her spine. First, the door was unlocked, and there was no sign of Kyle's mom anywhere. She walked further and further into the house, looking at every room. That when she saw it…paw prints dripped in blood on the ground. It was going on the right side of the hallway, but before she looked where it led to…she just happened to turn on the left.

It was Kyle's mother, dead on the floor. She had been mauled, as if she went through a vicious animal attack. She stepped closer…her heart began to race…there was hardly nothing of her left.

"Zoe," a voice made her jump and turn. Greeted by a very naked Kyle…covered in blood. "You shouldn't be here.

**Woo! Reviews are love!**


	4. Fearful Pranks Ensue

**Warning: if mentions of molestation triggers you then you might need to scowl down a bit.**

* * *

><p>"These were the only clothes I could find," Zoe walked into the bathroom where Kyle was still sitting on the toilet. He had showered all the blood off, only a towel kept him from being exposed. Zoe placed it on the sink, looking over at him. He was still, emotionless, a complete blank expression as he stared off into space. "Kyle…please talk to me?" Zoe walked closer, sitting on the edge of the tub. "Kyle…" she sat there, not daring to touch him. She didn't know if he would attack her without thinking. She didn't say anything else after that, she just stayed put. But then she wondered, did he want to be alone? Maybe he did, he did just kill his own mother after all. Before she could move Kyle finally stopped her as he began to speak.<p>

"I didn't want you to see this side of me," his voice was rasped, weak. His eyes finally shifted over at her direction. "I never wanted you to see me…when I black out."

"Kyle it's okay, I'm here…I'm not going anywhere." She had no idea how he and Madison did it, but for her, when someone is in trouble or lost; you're there for that person. Just to let them know you had their support. Kyle was silent again for a while, staring off once again.

"I was 9, when she started," Kyle began. "Before that my dad…he was my world. He was everything I looked up to, being what I am and all. He tried everything he could to provide but…my mom she…she had a love for drugs more than him. He met a girl, fell in love. I didn't blame him, I never did, he even tried to fight to take me with him back up in Baton Rouge with the girl's pack. But she wouldn't have it, he had no other choice. I knew it, deep down, even when she kept telling me he had abandoned us…I knew better. I tried to help her…take care of her…then one night, she came into my room. I didn't think anything of at first; she kept telling me how much I meant to her. Then she started…touching me, then she put her mouth on me…"

"Kyle," Zoe stopped him, reaching out to touch his hand. "You don't have to say anything."

"No I do," Kyle finally looked at her. "I need to…she kept telling me it was natural. Wolves interbreed all the time. When I was 10, she took me deep into the swamps…there was a pack there. They were…they were white trash, in every sense of the word. The men there would fight in order to show strength and power…she even pushed me into those fights to toughen me up. That's why I got this," he pointed to the long scar under his left eye. "I had to fight back, I had no further choice. It was either fight…or get killed. I had to look after myself, spent most of my tweens stealing and whatever it took to survive. I was around 13…when Myrtle found me. I was actually trying to steal from the school, I broke into the kitchen…grabbed some food…when she caught me."

* * *

><p>"<em>What are you doing young man?" The red headed woman's voice startled him. She wasn't shocked…or mad…she was so…calm about it.<em>

"_I'm sorry, I…I didn't mean to…I'm really hungry…" the 13 year old spoke._

"_I would say so, poor thing…you look like you rolled through the pure filth…" it was true, he looked pretty bad. His clothes were worn and dirty, long blonde waves almost past his shoulders. The shower at his house was broken, and his mom was spending all their money on drugs. He had to wash in the swamps; they told him it was better that way. That way he could connect to his inner animal. _

"_Come with me, you shall have a proper bath and I'll cook you something." Kyle was confused, why was this woman being so nice to her? His mom warned him about witches, that they were tricksters that viewed them nothing more than pets. Was this woman tricking him? He gruffed, sniffing a bit, but the woman did not budge. She stood there, waiting for him to make a move. Finally, he moved close, allowing her to guide him to the vacant bathroom. _

_The shower was nice, __**really**__ nice. He took his time washing the dirt and the mud. When he came back out, he noticed there were fresh clothes awaiting him. He took a sniff, then put them on…they felt so nice! As he came back down stairs, there was a bowl of gumbo waiting for him, the red headed woman sitting across the table._

"_I do hope you like it," she smiled, watching him as he slowly sat on the chair. He pulled the bowl close, grabbing the spoon. Soon he was devouring it, one big spoonful after another. It was bone dry afterward, a warm smile across her features. "Was it good?"_

"_Y-Yeah…thank you ma'am," he replied._

"_You're quite welcome dear, don't worry…I know you wolves are warned about our kind. I assure you, I only offer hospitality. Now tell me, why were you breaking into my home to take food? You are not in trouble I assure you." _

_Kyle looked at her, a bit uneasy about it. He just didn't trust people period, all people did was hurt him. "I was hungry…" he stated._

"_Are you homeless?" She asked._

"_N-No, I got a home but…" he started but quickly stopped, peaking the woman's interest._

"_But what dear?" She asked._

_Kyle just shook his head at her, looking down at his lap. "It's nothing…"_

"_Not exactly nothing is it?" She pressed him. "I do not mean harm; I only mean to help you."_

"_Why?" Kyle snapped, rising from his chair. "You don't know me! How do I know you're only gonna chain me up or kill me huh?" He felt himself about to black out; fight or flight was all he could process. But the woman didn't react; she slowly sat up and walked over to him. She reached out her hands, feeling his slight flinch when she touched his cheeks._

"_You've been hurt, so deep," she observed, as if she was looking deep in his soul. "The one thing I always hated with some wolves is…they listen to their wild parts more than their human, they never seemed to even those sides out." She gently traced his scar under his eye; a look of sorrow crossed her face. "You poor thing…they've hardened you…but not enough though. I see a light within you; you are the most…beautiful creatures you know. Something was taken from you, in the harshest way…but that doesn't make you less of a person, you are not a wild animal. You know what I see? What I really see? I see hope in you, you have a chance to be someone. No one told you that…let me be the one to do so?"_

_Kyle looked at her as she talked, tears swelling from his eyes. How could she even know that? The more he looked at her, the more he felt weak, and soon he broke down in a sob. The woman simply held him close, stroking his blonde hair in comfort._

"_It's alright; everything is going to be alright!" She assured him, pulling his face to look at him once again. "Why don't you sleep here for the night hm? Then in the morning we're going to give you a nice breakfast, and talk some more." Kyle of course didn't object, his mom was out like a light anyway…she never would notice unless she was horny. After he nodded she guided him up the stairs to an empty room, it was pretty big, bigger than his room. _

"_I'm Myrtle Snow by the way," she introduced herself._

"_Kyle Spencer," he replied, getting a warm smile._

"_Well, I shall leave you for the night Kyle, you rest." After she left and he laid on the soft, warm bed…he began to wallow in it. It smelled so clean! He couldn't remember the last time he ever slept so deep, he always had to sleep with one eye open. As promised, the red head woman had a huge breakfast waiting for him, but he wasn't alone however. A much younger woman, blonde hair….she looked to be around her twenties, sitting on the table coffee in hand._

"_Hi, I'm Cordelia," she introduced herself. "Myrtle told me about you already, don't worry the girls won't come down till at least 10." Wait…there were __**more**__ of them?_

"_Ah you're awake dear boy!" Myrtle smiled. "I hope you're hungry, we have plenty prepared." Eggs, bacon, biscuits…every breakfast item imagined was made. Kyle's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, grabbing as much as his plate could take._

"_I don't think I have met anyone who actually liked my cooking," Cordelia laughed, both women watching him wolf down the food._

"_This is amazing, thank you ma'am," Kyle spoke through a full mouth._

"_No need thanking us! We're just glad you are enjoying it," Cordelia smiled, looking over at Myrtle._

"_Kyle, me and Cordelia have talked…about your situation. We can't bare the idea we just put you back into where you once were, so we have been thinking…how would you like a job? Help around the school, we are in desperate need of security…one can never be too careful. It will help you save up some money…we can even give you an education if you wish it. But this is your choice, if you want to leave…that is fine…but we are offering you a chance at a real life. Stability." _

_Kyle looked at Myrtle, then back at Cordelia. "You mean like a pet?" He asked._

"_Oh no! Not at all," Cordelia spoke up. "You get to have your own room and a paycheck; you will be treated like any employee." Kyle thought some more, a warm bed…some of his own money…he was pulled out of school when he was 10…he could get some schooling back, he missed that structure. What was more…he was away from his mom._

"_And I never have to go back home?" He asked, wanting to be sure._

"_Until you want to go back, you have a choice." Myrtle assured him, a choice…he couldn't remember the last time he actually had a choice of his own. He couldn't say no to such an offer, and when he nodded…he never forget the smiles on their faces._

* * *

><p>"So I became their guard dog so to speak, they gave me all the things that was denied to me. In the end, I had my own security…I didn't have to watch my door every night; I didn't have to look over my shoulder anymore. I got new clothes, my own room; they got the best tutors in the city to help me get back to my grade level. I'm now on a college level, taking online courses. But what meant the most to me…was their support. They gave me my life back, one day at a time; they even gave me some therapy to get over what she did to me. She tried her hardest to get me back…but I refused. I got the home I wished for, a real family. Now…I never felt more free now that she's dead." Kyle looked at Zoe, allowing her to let this information sink in.<p>

"I'm going to stay out for a while," he announced however. "I need to clear my head a bit, I'll be back in a day or two I just…this whole thing…it's best for me to be alone for a little while." Zoe was shocked to say the least, but she nodded in understanding.

"What do I say to Cordelia?" Zoe did ask him.

"Just tell her that the bitch is dead, and I need to be alone…she'll understand," Kyle gave a small nod. Zoe nodded back in understanding, turning to walk out. "Hey Zoe," she turned to look at him. "Thank you."

"For what?" Zoe asked.

"For not being scared of me, even after what you've seen," Kyle explained. "It means a lot."

"Hey, I'm the last person to judge someone on something they can't control," Zoe told him. "Take all the time you need….just be careful."

"Believe me, I will," Kyle gave her a warm smile, watching her walk out and leave to the school.

When Zoe came back however, she was met with complete chaos. Queenie had been attacked, by some bull like man she heard. And the Council showed up, because they caught wind at what Fiona had been doing. Daphne…was not who she said she was. In fact, she was actually Delphine, the woman who killed her slaves for blood and her house became a museum. Somehow Fiona buried her out the ground, apparently she was buried alive, and this…sparked a feud with none other than Marie Levau. The high priestess of voodoo, who just now declared war on the witches. Myrtle, the head of the Council, along with another woman and rather flamboyant looking warlock, now kept the school on lockdown until they got whatever evidence they needed as to why Fiona wanted to started a war with the voodoos. Needless to say, Zoe was having yet another eventful day.

"Madison went to flirt with that Luke guy and ended up burning his mom's curtains," Nan stated as she, Zoe, and Misty were visiting Queenie while she recovered.

"Where is she anyway?" Zoe asked. "I need to tell her about Kyle."

"Do you honestly believe Madison cares about Kyle? God you're dumb!" Nan yelled, Queenie tried to laugh but groaned soon after from the pain.

"Bitch don't make me laugh," she muttered, taking a sip of some green shake. "God! This shit is awful!"

"Hush, it'll help you heal," Misty argued.

"Bad enough you got this stank mud on me," Queenie shot back.

"Okay, okay, we have enough happening here as it is," Zoe tried to calm them both. All of the sudden the door opened, and a very glammed up Madison came in.

"Oh, there you losers are," Madison strutted in.

"Speak of the devil and she'll appear," Misty muttered, getting a smug smile from the starlet.

"Aw, crushing on me hillbilly?" Madison smirked then looked back at Zoe. "Heard you found Kyle bash his mom in."

"Yeah…I don't know if he's still at the house or not."Zoe told her, but Madison was giving her a weird look. As if she had no idea why she was telling her this.

"Whatever, this place is a big dull house. Why do we have to stay on lock down again?"

"Cordelia said as long as the Council is here we can't go anywhere!" Misty explained.

"Since when did we listen to anyone around here? It's not like we've been a real school lately." Madison scoffed, with her famous eye roll. "Oh Zoe, by the way. You should give up on that Luke guy; his mom is a total zygote not to mention he's a bore."

"I think he's wonderful," Nan spoke in a dreamlike state.

"Yeah right, like he would be interested in you. You smell like fish sticks not to mention ugly." Madison sneered. Queenie reached for her wound but Misty was quick to stop her.

"You're just mad because he liked talking to me and not you slut," Nan spoke in confidence. She was never down on herself about her disability, in fact to Zoe out of all of them; she was the best witch around.

"Oh like I'm really insulted. Now as much as I like to hang out with Sarah, Nancy and the rest of The Craft? I got better things to do."

"But Cordelia said we can't leave!" Misty argued.

"And I say fuck Cordelia and her stupid rules, its Halloween and I wanna get wasted. I sure as hell ain't going to do it with you. See ya bitches." After she walked out Queenie looked up at Misty.

"You should have let me get that bitch," Queenie argued but Misty shook her head.

"Wouldn't do you no good anyway, besides let Cordelia and the rest of them get her." Misty reasoned. "Now, we shouldn't be totally down…it's Halloween! The one night a year where we can dress up and be witchy without being suspicious! Luckily we bought some candy before the lockdown…I hope we can still do some trick or treating."

Zoe looked out the window, eyes scanning at everyone running about for Halloween and trick or treating. She was worried about Kyle, where could he have gone to? She couldn't get the image out of her mind; his mom mauled…him covered in blood. In some sick way, she felt that bitch got what she deserved. Everything Kyle told her, what she had done to him…she couldn't imagine it.

"He's going to be okay," Nan assured him. "He won't be gone long."

"How can you be so sure?" Zoe asked.

"I just do, he'll come right back here to sweep you off your feet." Zoe had to laugh at that.

"You're an odd bird you know," Zoe commented.

"I've been told," Nan shrugged. Misty turned out to be right, getting ready for Halloween and the trick or treaters got her mind off things. Spalding was very into the season, putting up an oversized scarecrow in front of the school. The Council must have gotten into the spirit, for they lifted their lockdown…just for tonight. Then according to Myrtle, they must return to their investigation. Cordelia and Fiona took this as a time to step out and go for drinks, Zoe figured it was a way for them to get along…she wasn't into that particular detail.

"I cannot believe we are celebrating such a horrid time," Delphne commented in terror as they poured the candy into bowls. "Back in my day we never gave out candies and dressed up…we would lock all the doors and windows, for this is the time the spirits come out to harm the living."

"Um, no offense but during your time you kinda kept people like property," Zoe commented.

"I do not have to answer to you!" The woman shouted. "You girls with your wild ways, why…when I went to school here…I was top of my class!"

"You went to school here?" Misty asked.

"But of course! I of course had no real powers…but I made up for it with my knowledge of rituals and spells." She explained.

"So…is that why you did what you did to those people? Rituals?" Zoe asked. Delphine simply looked at her, sort of smug.

"Witches are based on evil, haven't you heard anything I said girl? Back in Salem, the girls were introduced to voodoo, by their slave girl Tituba. She sacrificed chickens…made the girls dance with Satan himself."

"You're wrong," Misty shook her head. "Witches have been around since the beginning of time. What you're talking about is dark magic…there is no good and evil. Magic is both because nature is both!" Delphine just snorted at the girls and walked away. The door rang, thinking it was kids, only to Zoe's surprise…it was Luke.

"Luke hey!" Zoe smiled.

"Hey Zoe!" he smiled back at her. "I hope you girls don't mind, I brought some cake. Mom doesn't know and…she'll give me hell, but I honestly don't give a shit."

"Yeah sure! Come in," Zoe stepped aside to allow him in. He was also holding a bouquet of flowers…oh no….

"Hey Nan, there are for you," he handed the flowers to her, much to Zoe's surprise.

"Nan?" Zoe asked, watching her as she gushed about the flowers.

"Oh yeah, she came over with Madison…we talked and we really hit it off." Luke explained, looking as if he was…smitten with her. Zoe looked at her in shock, getting a smug look in reply. Another doorbell, and Zoe opened the door…but it wasn't trick or treaters…it wasn't human at all. Zombie like creatures, three of them, stood at the door in a swaying movement. Delphine gasped, mortified at what she was seeing.

"Oh no…they have come!"

"What the fuck is going on?" Zoe muttered.

"They're my daughter…they have come from the dead!" Delphine mourned.

"Looks like they're not the only one," Misty replied, they all looking at what was happening. Zombies, coming from the street and straight to their bulding.

**This chapter sucked, I know it did. But reviews will be amazing. :D**


End file.
